Vampires In Ireland
by Indigo Fate
Summary: The Cullens move to Haggard, and enroll at the same school as Valkyrie Cain. What happens when two worlds collide, and Edward Cullen falls for our favourite dark-haired detective?
1. The Cullens

**My other Twilight/Skulduggery Pleasant Crossover went terribly, so I'm writing this and going to stop writing for the other one. I hope you like this.**

**I don't own Twilight or the Skulduggery Pleasant Series.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> The Cullens move to Haggard, and enroll at the same school as Valkyrie Cain. What happens when two worlds collide, and Edward Cullen falls for our favourite dark-haired detective?

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie P.O.V<strong>

Skulduggery made me come to school, the son of a banshee. Not only was school bad enough, but there was new kids, therefore the whole world revolved around them. It isn't like I'm self-centered and want everyone fussing over me - I mean, I'd hate that - but it just gets boring hearig stupid, false rumours about people who just moved here.

"Steph!" A voice called, and I turned to see my Reflection's friend, Lia. Note; Reflection's friend. Not mine. At all.

I mentally groaned, before smiling at her. "Hey Lia." She was tall, and of average weight, with blonde hair and green eyes. Lia was quiet popular, and was the person to come to if you needed information on other people. Not that you could trust her information, mind. Half of it was a load of crap.

"Hey, the knew kids are here, and they all look like models. I wondered if any of them are single!" Lia squealed. I winced, and turned to look at the 'models', as she called them. It was true, they were all _very_ good looking, but I for one knew looks were decieving - Hell, one of my best friends was a skeleton, and another was cursed before he was born, leaving him with a scarred face. But as intimidating as Ghastly Bespoke looked, he was a good soul. So, I wouldn't go fawning over the new guys, just because they looked good. It'd probably be a waist of time, anyway. One of them, a tall boy with odd, bronze coloured hair, locked eyes with me, and smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes, and swiftly took off towards my first lesson, but not before I caught a glimpse of his shocked face.

By lunch, I just wanted Skulduggery to turn up in his shiny black Bentley, because I'd rather deal with his abnoxious, egotistical self than all the gossip including the Cullens - I had found out their names whilst Lia was chatting hyper-actively with some other girl, who was probably just repeating rumours - and I swear, I heard Edward (The bronze haired one) laugh as they spoke. Although, it isn't like her could of heard them, he was on the other side of the class room.

I walked into the school canteen, and quickly grabbed my lunch. "I'm gonna sit by myself, I have some homework to do." I lied to Lia, hoping to get away from her. Luckily, I was better at lying than I am at being friendly, and she nodded, before walking off to talk to someone else. I sat down at an empty table, and got out my maths book, pretending to study for whatever test I'll make my Relfection take in a few weeks time. Five minuets later, I heard five people approach me. I looked up slowly at the Cullens, who stood looking at me from the other side of the table.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" The small one, who I remembered as Alice from the gossip, asked.

I straightened up from my slouched position, and shrugged. "Sure."

They all sat down, and introduced themselves. I smiled half-heartedly. "I'm Stephanie." I told them. They nodded, sitting down,and I looked back down at my book. They started talking quietly to each other, and I didn't bother paying any attention. I heard Hannah Foley talking behind me, and grimaced as I heard my name being mentioned.

"Hey, look at Stephanie. Why on _Earth _are people as pretty as that sitting with _her_?" She hissed. I turned around in my seat, and grinned fiercely at her. Her eyes snapped to mine.

"Hannah, don't talk about me, or at least have the decency to do it when I can't hear you." I turned around, to see the Cullens grinning.

"Nice one." The big one, Emmett, cheered.

"She had it coming." I said in defence. My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket, and checked that there was no teachers to take it away, before I checked the message. It was from Tanith.

**Hey,**

**Having fun at school, Val?**

**- T**

I grimaced, and text back quickly.

**Go away, Tanith.**

**- V **

I got a reply in seconds.

**Haha! **

**I'll train with you later, does that make up for it?**

**- T**

"Make up for what?" Alice asked, reading the text over my shoulder. I jumped, and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Nothing, she borrowed a pair of my heels and broke them last night." I lied. Like I'd own a pair of heels. "She's teaching me self defence, and she said she'd throw in another session as an apology." There. It wasn't an entire lie - It just wasn't the truth. She nodded, but glanced at Jasper - a blonde boy with curly hair - who didn't look convinced at all.

Eh, whatever. The bell went, and I thankfully jumped up and started to collect my stuff.

"What class have you got?" Alice asked. I thought for a moment, trying to remember my timetable - I had lost it last term, and couldn't be bothered to get another one.

"Biology." I answered eventually.

"Mr. Brooklyn?" Edward asked - Huh, he hadn't spoke all lunch, like the others had been talking to eachother.

"Yeah, you got him too?" He nodded. "Good look, he's a sour old man." I warned him, before walking off. I could hear him following me, and he was soon walking along next to me, and we turned into the classroom. I sat down at my desk, and absent-mindedly traced a crack in the table with my blunt pencil. A minuet later, Edward slid into the empty seat next to me.

"Hello, Stephanie." He said. I looked up at him.

"God, are you trying to stalk me or something?" I do not need another Dusk-type following me around - well at least Edward won't be trying to kill me.

"No, it is just pure coincidence I was sat here, honestly." He told me solemnly. I smiled at him, rolled my eyes, and looked towards the front of the class.

**Ten Minuets Later**

Oh. My. God. Biology sucked. I shifted in my seat, and felt like slamming my forehead down on the desk. Five minuets later, I did. My face connected with the hard wood-work table with a thud, and I heard Edward chuckling next to me.

"This is torture." I muttered angrilly, without looking up.

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" Mr. Brooklyn snapped.

"Inspecting the cells in the table, sir." I replied dryly.

"Stephanie, you shall not speak to me-" He was interuppted by a knock at the door, and a female voice speaking.

"Excuse me, but Stephanie needs to come with me." my head snapped up, and I grinned at the sight of Tanith standing at the door, dressing in leather and her sword at her side. Everyone stared, oogling her body or her weapon. I cannot believe she brought that thing here.

"And who are you, miss?" Brooklyn asked. Edward was looking from me to Tanith with an irritated look on his face.

"I'm Tanith Low, Stephanie's step-cousin." She lied. Good job that the teacher had no idea about my family, because he nodded.

"Stephanie, you are excused." I laughted quietly, and grabbed my bag before bolting for the door at a barely normal pace.

"What happened?" I asked as we walked swiftly down the corridors.

"Skul and I got lonely, and Ghastly was busy making a suit to play with us." Tanith said, pouting. I laughed, and we ran out of the school.


	2. Mystery

**Ok, next chapter. **

**I don't own anything Twilight or Skulduggery.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

"Me and Skul got bored, and Ghastly was too busy making a suit and wouldn't play with us." I heard the woman, Tanith Low, complain as her and Stephanie walked down the hall. I growled quietly, frustrated. I couldn't hear any of their thoughts - the both of them were completely mute, and it annoyed me to no end.

Over the next few days, the mystery that was Stephanie Egdley got more irritating. She turned up, but it was like she wasn't there. She was blank faced, un-emotional, and would only speak when spoken to - nothing like the snappy girl I met on Monday. It was Thursday morning, and me and my siblings were lazily lounging around the car park, waiting for the bell to go, when a sleek black Bentley swerved into the lott. Out climbed Stephanie, and as she moved away from the car, I noted she was walking with a limp, and she had a faint scar curling down the left side of her face. What had happened?

"Have fun, Steph!" A deep, male voice said. She turned around, to look at the man. All I could see was a black fedora, a scarf and a pair of glasses on a hidden face. My fists clenched. I. Coundn't. Read. His. Mind.

"I hate you!" Stephanie yelled back. He laughed.

"No you don't, you look up to me." He said, a smile evident in his voice.

"Oh, get over yourself!" Stephanie sighed, and started to limp towards the building. "Stupid Funny Bones, making me come to school, I should be helping him and Tanith, not doing maths problems." She grumbled. She hadn't been like this over the last few days - it's like she's totally different.

"Stephanie!" Alice called.

I heard Stephanie mutter somethin like "Great, company." Sarcastically before she turned to look at us. My eyes went wide when I saw that her right eye was swollen. She slowly walked over to us, trying to hide the limp. So, Stephanie didn't want us to call her up on it. Well...

"What happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking from her leg to her eye.

"I fell down the stairs." She lied quickly. You know, to a human, she could be as good as an actress, but her heart beat sped up, giving her away. I didn't mention it, and she let out a sigh of relief. That got me thinking, had that man being hurting her? Abusing her? And who the Hell is Tanith, anyway?

I vowed to myself, I'd find out the mystery of Stephanie Edgley.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie P.O.V<strong>

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

I limped to my first class, with Pixie-Cullen next to me. She was talking about some sort of shop over in America that she missed, and I really couldn't care less.

"Whats been up with you these last few days, Steph?" Alice asked, finishing her rant.

Oh shit, they met the Reflection. "I had something on my mind, is all." I lied. I was fighting Sanguine. And he still got away. Again. Damn, that was enough to put anyone in a bad mood. We made our way to the desk at the back, and I slouched into my seat, before I got out my phone and sent a text to Skulduggery.

**Skul, I'm going to buy dog, and feed you to it, K?**

**- V**

Alice was looking at me with a puzzled look.

"V?" Shit.

"It's my nickname, since one of my cousins friends forgot my name and called my Val, It stuck." I shrugged.

"Who is Skul?" Dammit!

"A friend." I answered lamely. My phone buzzed.

**Don't text me, I'm working - Still chasing Sanguine. **

**Oh wait, didn't you want to help me on that case?**

**- SP**

"Fucking bastard." I muttered.

"What is it?" Alice chirped.

"Nothing, I'm just jealous. I want to be a detective, follow in the footsteps of my friend, and sometimes he lets me help out with cases. He's doing one I wanted to do right now." I moaned.

"Detective, why?"

"Because they're badass." I answered simply.

After morning classes, I made out way to the canteen, and all the way there, I took advantage of the quiet. No one was talking to me. Thank God.

The quiet ended as soon as I set foot in the canteen.

"Stephanie!" Alice called. I groaned quietly. It isn't like I don't like them - they're good people - it's just that I'd rather be fighting crime than talking to other people my age. I limped over to the table, and slid in next between Pixie and Bronze Adonis.

"How about we play twenty questions?" Emmett boomed. No, lets not. I was over ruled, as everyone else cheered.

"Alright. Steph, whats your favourite colour?" Edward asked.

"You can't go wrong with black." I answered, grinning as I remembered when Ghastly said it on my first case with Skulduggery. "Whats yours?"

"Blue." He answered.

"Steph, whats your favourite pass time." Fighting crime.

"Martial Arts." There, that was close enough.

"So your a violent person?" Emmett asked.

"No." Yes. He smirked.

"I bet you are." He boomed.

"No I am not, I haven't got into a single fight..." I paused. "At school." I finished, making him laugh. I think that was the only thing I told them that wasn't a lie - apart from my favourite colour, that is. I caught Jasper eyeing me suspiciously, but I brushed it off and slouched back.

"Where did you actually get that scar?" Jasper asked.

"I thought we were playing twenty questions not 'Get all the information we can out of Steph'." I grumbled.

"Answer the question." Rosalie snapped. Ok, so she... Doesn't like me.

"I fell on a piece of glass, it went into my skin, and I had to go to my doctor. I hate hospitals." I finished as a mutter. I honestly did, I mean, whenever I visit Kenspeckle, I have a broken bone or something worse.

"Do you spend a lot of time in a hospital?" Edward inquired. I was overcome with the urge to tell the truth, and I tried not to, but failed miserably.

"Yes." I blurted out. He smirked, and opened his mouth to speak again, but my phone started to ring, and I quickly picked it up. Saved by the bell, I thought thankfully.

"Val!" Tanith screached down the phone.

"Shit, Tan! Talk quieter, you'll burst my ear drum." I stood up, made a 'one minuet' gesture at the Cullens, before walking away and standing just outside the canteen.

"Oh, so the girl who fought and conquered the Faceless Ones can't handle her bestfriend screaming. I'm impressed." She accused sarcastically.

"Leave me alone." I whined. If I was going to be forced into spending time at school, I didn't want my friends rubbing it in my face.

"Fine, I will. I just wanted to warn you that I'm picking you up on my motorbike afterschool.

"Jesus Tanith, do you want the whole school thinking I'm into drugs or something stupid?" I groaned.

"No, but it if it happens, I'll laugh my arse off!" I could hear her laughing.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I grumbled before hanging up and walking back in, and over to the Cullens.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Tanith, my cousin." I answered with a smile.

"That woman from Monday." He said, understanding. "Where did you go, anyway?" Shit...

"Oh, nowhere. I just wanted to get out of school, and she understood my need to ditch P.E." I shrugged. Ha! That wasn't a lie.

"I would've thought you'd like P.E." Emmett said.

"Not when everyone is too easy to beat." I muttered. Cheating is way to tempting, and I'm better than most of them anyway, just because I actually have muscles from my training with Tanith.

"Hey, if you stay today, how about me, you and Rose have a race. I heard we're doing track." Alice chirped.

"Your on."

* * *

><p><strong>So, like? Disslike? Hate? <strong>

**Review, PLEASE! **

**God, I sound desperate. xD**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	3. Racing

**Ok, next chapter. **

**I don't own anything Twilight or Skulduggery.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Me and my brothers decided to skip gym, just so we could watch the girls race. They walked out on to the field, and I noted how Stephanie's limp was almost gone, and she looked pretty confident. I hope she likes dissapointment, because I doubt she'll beat my sisters. They not be able to run at full speed, but they could still go really face. The three of them had on the normal school P.E uniform, and I could see that Steph had rather muscular arms. She was like a big secret. We had 'overheard' her conversation with Tanith, who probably wasn't her cousin, something about fighting some people called the 'Faceless Ones', or whatever it was. She just got more and more confusing.

"Alright girls, warm up, and then we'll run the track in groups." Their teacher told them, before going off and sitting down on the grass with a magazine. I snorted. The class warmed up - well, Rosalie and Alice pretended to - before making their way over to the lazy teacher.

She assigned a few girls to race, and soon only a handful were left. A few girls had snuck off, or hid behind the teacher, hoping to get out of running.

"Alright, we'll have... Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Cora Jones and... Ah, Stephanie, you don't usually turn up. How about you race, too, seeing as you decided to enlighten us with your presence?"

"Sure, miss." Stephanie nodded, grinning. They lined up, and the teacher called for them to begin. The three of them bolted off, leaving poor Cora Jones jogging behind them and looking sour. I was _very _impressed at Stephanie's speed. She was catching up with my sisters easily, even though they were going a Hell of a lot faster than the usual girl of that age. Then, suddenly, Rosalie's feet were swept off of the ground, and she fell forward.

"What the Hell?" Emmett growled. Thats impossible. Vampries. Don't. Trip.

By the time Rose had gotten up, Alice and Steph had crossed the line, and Steph was hunched over, smiling and breathing deeply.

"See, that was fun." Alice chirped too Stephanie, but I could hear confusion and suspiscion in her mind.

"Sure. I've ran for longer than that, probably faster. I must be getting out of shape." She frowned, and she looked almost worried - Hell maybe her 'friend' would give her another black eye if she didn't keep up to his expectations. Although it wasn't certain that she mixed in with the kind of people that did that, there was evidence to say she did.

I'm more worried than I should be, but I feel an actual connection to this human, and I have a small suspicion that she somehow made Rose trip.

At the end of the school day, we met the girls outside the gym.

"How the Hell did you run that fast?" I blurted at Steph.

"I practice. A Lot." She said with a some-what hysterical laugh at the end. I raised an eyebrow. I saw Rosalie silently fuming behind us, and did my best not to chuckle. It was funny, seeing my vampire sister face plant the track.

"Hey, Steph, you wanna come shopping?" Alice asked her.

Stephanie's eyes showed that she wanted to go, but she sighed. "I can't, I've got training."

"Well, maybe some other time?" Alice looked like a kicked puppy.

"Maybe." A motorbike zoomed into the lot, and the rider pulled off their helmet - it was Tanith Low. "Well, thats my ride, see you guys tomorrow." Stephanie muttered 'Hopefully' under her breath, before she ran off and climbed onto the back of the motorbike. She high-fived Tanith, they both put on a helmet each, before riding off, _way _to fast not to be dangerous.

* * *

><p>The next day, Friday, was odd. Before lunch, Stephanie was all no-bullshit and comebacks, and then she dissapeared, before a blank-faced version surfaced. She sat with us, but didn't really talk, didn't laugh, and, I noticed, didn't really eat. <strong>(Right, I know the Reflection can eat, I just don't want her to be able too in my story, sorry.) <strong>

"Hey Steph, want to walk with me to Biology?" I asked. 'Steph' nodded, and played with a strand of her hair. Then it hit me. Her scent had changed. It was different, plainer, almost like a mix of air and glass. She moved oddly, too, doing things Stephanie might not usually do. Then I realised, this wasn't Stephanie Edgley. This was something, some_one_ else. During P.E 'Stephanie' was just like the other girls - if slightly more flexible - but wasn't snappy and confident. It was weird.

But, for two things I was positive -

Firstly, Stephanie was hiding something.

Secondly, I _had _to find out.

And finally, I was dangerously attached to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it isn't as long as the others...<strong>

**Review, please!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	4. Secrets

**Ok, next chapter. **

**I don't own anything Twilight or Skulduggery.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

For an entire week, Stephanie hadn't shown up - it was just the _thing _I knew wasn't her. I had told all my siblings of my theory, and we all watched out for little signs that something was up. It was Friday again, and 'Steph' had just walked into the gates.

"Steph, over here!" Alice called. The imposter turned around and smiled at us - knowing it wasn't Stephanie, made it kind of eerie. She walked over to us.

"Hey guys." We headed off to class, but I had a feeling someone was watching. I looked around, and dove into peoples minds.

_God, Emmett's ass is fine! _

_Dammit! I forgot my homework..._

_Who the Hell is that blonde chick? She's got a fucking sword!_ I looked at the boy who'd thought that, and followed his gaze - sure enough, Tanith Low was hidden half-covered in shadows. Our eyes met, and she glanced at the fake 'Stephanie'.

"So you know, then, vampire." She whispered, I flinched, and my family turned to look. "Meet me behind the gym at lunch - I need your help. Bring her." She nodded at the fake Steph. And then, she was gone. Completely dissapeared.

"Well, I guess we're meeting Tanith Low in person." I told my siblings at vampire speed, before ducking into my first classroom. 'Stephanie' had her first lesson with Alice - so we could keep tabs on her.

At lunch, we found Tanith hanging upside down from a tree behind the gym. She spotted us, grinned, and flipped down. She landed with the elegance of a vampire, and left us gawking at her flexability.

"Stephanie, come here." Tanith said sternly. 'Steph' walked over to her, and Tanith smiled.

"Do you know where Valkyrie is?" Valkyrie? Who is that, and what does she have to do with this?

Steph blinked. "She left with Skulduggery, so I took her place, as usual."

"Wait, what?" I blurted. Tanith groaned.

"How the Hell am I suposed to explain this?" She grumbled. "Look, Stephanie is Valkyrie's given name. Valkyrie Cain is her chosen name. No one knows their actual name, consciously." **(Umm, theres no Darquess stuff in this, sorry.)**

"Then, who is that?" Rosalie asked, eyeing the imposter.

"This is Valkyrie's Reflection." Tanith said with a childish grin similar to Emmett's. "Val has to skip school to fight bad guys all the time. So, she uses this, as copy of herself - kind of."

"What do you mean, fight bad guys?" I demanded, suddenly extremely worried for Steph-Valkyrie.

"This is where it gets good. The great Valkyrie Cain is a detective, along with me, Skulduggery Pleasant and Ghastly Bespoke - Well, kind of. Ghastly is also a tailor, and I just help. Skulduggery is Val's tutor in all things magic."

"Magic? No such thing." Emmett barked.

"Damn, this would be easier if I was an Elemental. I'm an Adept, and I can do stuff like... this." Tanith walked over to the outside wall of the Gym, and jumped. Her feet landed securely on the brick and she walked up the wall calmly. Then she turned around and walked backwards. "No such thing as magic, eh?"

"Thats awesome! She's like Spiderman!" Emmett boomed excitedly. Tanith jumped down and landed expertly.

"We have a friend, Fletcher Renn, who can teleport, Ghastly, Val and Skuldugger are all Elemtentals - controling the Elements - Oh and Valkyrie can do Necromancy, death magic." We nodded, still confused.

"Magic." I breathed. Got this is just odd.

"You see, Valkyrie and Skulduggery went on a case last Saturday, and never came back. I need to find them, before one of them ends up decapitated - or worse." She shuddered.

"Wait - What case did they go on?" I asked.

"Chasing Billy-Ray Sanguine, a Texan hitman. He's been trying to get Valkyrie for some time now, since when she was about thirteen - just starting out at being a detective, really - she took his straight razor. He's had a vendetta against her and a creepy crush on me ever since. "

"We have to help her." Alice chimed.

"Yeah... You see, it's dangerous - if we do find them, Val could dead, or bleeding out. Your vampires, and you could kill her." Tanith said hesitantly.

"I won't go." Jasper said, we all turned to look at him.

"I have the worst control - I could kill her, Edward, and I know how much she means to you." Ok - if I could've blushed, I would have.

"Oh great, another vampire after her heart." Tanith muttered humourlessly.

"Another?" Me and my siblings asked incrediously.

"Yeah, theres a different species of vampire over here - their a Hell of a lot more dangerous at night, but pretty much normal during the day. One vampire, Caelan, has been her personal stalker for a few years, after kissing her in the park and confessing his 'un-dying love' for her." She snorted.

Emmett smiled. "That sounds like something Eddie-boy would do!" He said around laughter. I glared at him, and he eventually shut up.

"Well... Stephanie, go back to class - be Valkyrie, whatever it is that you do, and how about, Bronze Adonis, Pixie and Blondie come with me? Muscle Man can stay with Curly Hair." There was several growls as Tanith handed out nicknames, whilst Emmett grinned childishly. The Reflection just walked away, blank-faced.

"God that things creepy." Tanith muttered. "Alright you lot. Follow me, I'll take you to Stephanie's uncle's house. We can think up a battle plan. I'll call Ghastly, too." Me, Rosalie and Alice followed her out of the school, and we walked until we were just out of town.

"Where are we going?" Alice chimed.

"Well, when Gordan Edgley died - thats Val's Uncle, by the way - she enherited his mansion, fortune and royalties. He was an author, ever heard of him?" Tanith explained.

"I have." Rose said, smiling smugly. "He wrote fiction novels. I'm guessing he knew about magic, considering what he wrote. Did he tell Valkyrie?"

"No. He was murdered, and the same person who murdered him tried to kill Val whilst she was at his old mansion. Skulduggery saved her, and she joined him on inspecting the killing. Me and Valkyrie nearly got killed. She got tortured, and I got stabbed with a scyth. Fun times." She finished jokingly. How the Hell can she joke about stuff like that? "I'm gonna call Ghastly, get him to come over. I'm sure he can help."

"Alright." We agreed. Tanith pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed someone.

"Hey Ghastly." She greeted.

"Hello Tanith, I've been meaning to call you - any news on Skul and Val?" A male voice answered.

"No - well, kind of - meet at Gordan's. Hell, maybe the old man will have some insight on this." She told him. I looked at my siblings, confused - wasn't Gordan Edgley dead? Tanith hung up, and then we turned onto a street, with a huge house at the end. Tanith led us up to the front porch and tried the door. It was locked. She sighed in annoyance.

"We could knock it down." Rosalie suggested.

"Nah, I'll just do this." Tanith checked over her shoulders - the street was deserted. She crouched down, closed her eyes and placed her palm flat against the door knob. There was a click, and the door swung open. "Ah, the joys of being an Adept."

I blinked. "Wow." We walked into the mansion, and Tanith jogged up the stairs - we followed at the same pace. She swung open a door and we walked into what seemed to be a study. Tanith opened a secret door and dissapeared for a moment before coming down with a stone in some sort of holder. She placed it down, and a middle-aged, balding man apeared, floating in the air.

"Where is my neice?" He asked.

So this, was Gordan Edgley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe.<strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Despise it?**

**Review, please!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	5. Funny Story

**Hope you like this... **

**I don't own Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**I apologise sincerely for not updating, I've been working on other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

"Gordan, it's great to see you." Tanith greeted, leaning forward as Rose, Alice and myself recoiled in horror.

"What the Hell?" I blurted.

"Oh right, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, meet Gordan, Val's late Uncle."

"More magic people?" Gordan suspected.

"Vampires, actually. Gonna help us find Skul and Valkyrie."

The dead man shook his head, "Trouble just waits around for those two, just last week I heard Steph and that spikey haired boy show up, talking about how to bloody kill someone!" He exclaimed.

Tanith chuckled. "Actually, Val was probably threatening Fletcher. Since she broke up with him, he hasn't left her alone." I almost growled, feeling jealousy build up in me.

Well thats... Wierd. I shouldn't care about her social life, just her life.

But...

The sound of the door opening and closing snapped me back into reallity. Tanith squealed, and ran out of the room, us vampires following on her tail. She practically leapt at the man who stood at the foot of the stairs, hugging him and kissing his cheek. The man was bald, with jagged scars Leading back over his head. Despite the fact this man was ugly, I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the love rolling off of him and Tanith.

The sappy moment was ruined when I realised he, too, had an unreadible mind.

Dammit!

"Tanith, why are there vampires at the top of the stairs?" The man, who I suspected as Ghastly, said.

"Val's friends. I guess Skul never told her about this type of bloodsucker. She probably would've been even more anti-social if she knew." I don't know why, but I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Valkyrie didn't know about us.

Alice bounced down the stairs, and smiled sweetly, extending her hand to the scarred man. "I'm Alice Cullen." She chirped.

He blinked, took her hand and shook. "Ghastly Bespoke." He muttered. Rosalie walked down slowly, and I followed.

"Rosalie Hale." She said with a slight frown.

"Edward Cullen." I smiled.

"They look to pretty to be the sort of people Val would hang around with." Ghastly commented.

"True that, true that." Tanith agreed. "C'mon, lets go see if Gordan's got any idea where Sanguine's lair might be."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later<strong>

**(Still Edward P.O.V)**

Turns out, that Sanguine was most likely to be hanging around the old warehouses by the dock. How original, a big abandond building. God, from what I heard, he's just one big cliché.

We drove down to the docks in Ghastly's van, stopping behind the most likely place for the Texan to have hidden Valkyrie and Skulduggery. We climbed out of the van, and the smell of blood hit me like a brick wall. I exchanged a glance with my siblings.

"Blood." We all said. Tanith opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, when we heard a loud, cackle of laugh coming from the warehouse. Without thinking, we all bolted into the nearest building, a red-painted warehouse that was just about ready to fall down, and ran through the corridors, hoping to catch their scents. Ghastly's hand suddenly snapped out, and I hit a wall of air, stumbling back slightly.

"Don't go any further than that corner." He whispered, pointing towards the end of the hall, where it turned and continued going in the same, faded red fashion. We slowly crept forward, with our backs against the wall. I could hear someone whistling, but an annoyed sigh halted whoever it was.

"Valkyrie, stop whistling. Your giving me a headache." A deep voice complained. It didn't have a Texan accent, so I'm guessing it was Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Can you even get a headache?" I relaxed. She sounded fine, although I could still smell blood.

"Evidently."

"You know, the only thing worse than being stuck here with you, would be being stuck here with Fletcher." Who was this Fletcher everyone seemed to hate?

"Oh, that hurt my ego."

"Good, I'm actually suprised your head fit through the door that Sanguine dragged us through."

"Can I here y'all chit-chatin'?" A thunderous, Texan's voice called tauntingly. Well, that I guess thats Billy-Ray.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie P.O.V<strong>

"Can I here y'all chit-chatin'?" Sanguine's voice called as he emerged from the wall oposite us. I was chained against the wall by my wrists, just high enough that my feet didn't touch the ground. Whenever I moved, agony gripped me, spiralling from my wrists. Skulduggery was missing both his arms, and one leg, but other than that, he got off pretty easy. He was chained up. Sitting on the chair. The lucky sod.

"No, Sanguine, we were just conversing with higher intellect than someone like you can understand." I retorted. His hand came in contact with my cheek, and I winced, determind not to let him have the satifaction of a scream. We'd been down here for days. I was hungry, grumpy, sleepy, and just bored of his annoying... Self.

"Respect your elders, lil' Darlin'." He drawled. I swear I heard a slight growl.

"I've never been one for respect. Always found it boring." I said with a pained grin.

"Remeber you manners, Val." Skulduggery called jokingly.

"Manners don't have to be rembered. They just have to be re-aplied." I grumbled. I swear I heard a chuckle from somewhere outside the room.

"Enough talkin'!" Sanguine snapped. "I'm fed up keeping you down here - your no fun."

"So we can go?" I asked brightly.

"God no. I'm killing y'all." He took out his straight razor and rested it at my throat.

"Well thats just _dandy._" I muttered, as Sanguine leaned right into me. I could feel the blade pushing against my skin, not quite cutting it yet. I leaned back, hoping for the wall to swallow me up. My throat was dry, but I didn't swallow, in fear of pushing out against the razor.

"You annoying, razor-thieving, little girl!" I closed my eyes, waited for an immense amount of pain, but when it didn't come, I opened one eye. I gasped in shock, to see Edward-Bloody-Cullen beating the _shit _out of Sanguine.

"Vampire..." I heard Skulduggery mutter, which caused my eyes to go wide.

"What the Hell?" I practically screamed. Tanith and Ghastly ran in, with none other than Rosalie and Alice on their tails. For God's sake, what was going on.

"Hey Val." Tanith said cheerfully, withdrawing her sword and swinging it before slicing my hands loose. I dropped to the floor, but managed to land some-what sucessfully. I could see Skulduggery - who had all of his limbs back - clamping bound shackles onto the Sanguine, and Rosalie, Alice and Edward were watching curiously.

"Tanith Low, what the fuck?" I screached, pointing at my _school friends. _

"Would you be mad at me, if I told you that they knew everything?" She asked, with a slightly scared look on her face.

"No." I paused, and she relaxed, but I continued to rant, "I would hang you by your ankles for a week, break each of your ribs and then get your shiny sword and shove it down your _throat_." I had gotten louder with each word, and everyone in the room was watching, looking slightly paler than before - with the exception of the Skeleton Detective.

"Heh heh... Here's the funny story. They know everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that failed miserably. I once again apollogize for my total lack of updating...<strong>

**Review? Please?  
><strong>

**- INDIGO FATE**


	6. Weirder

**Hope you like this... **

**I don't own Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie P.O.V<strong>

It was silent. No one dare speak. Even Billy-Ray was quiet.

I clenched and un-clenched my fists, staring at Tanith, my mouth slightly agape. I swallowed, and breathed deeply, closing my eyes.

"Valkyrie, are you... Ok?" I heard Skulduggery ask. I nodded, opened my eyes, and marched over to Sanguine. He cowered slightly, and I shoved my hand into his pocket. Upon opening his mouth to protest, I slammed my other hand over his lips, halting him completely. I pulled out my Necromancy ring from his pocket, and slid it onto my finger. Removing my hand from his face, I grabbed his hair, and in silence I yanked him down the halls and out of the warehouse. I could hear six pairs of feet hitting the floor behind me, but I ignored them, searching the surrounding space.

"Where's the Bentley?" I asked.

"Well - It's parked around the corner, unless it drove itself somewhere else." Skulduggery answered jokingly. I gave him a 'Shut the Hell up' look, before walking in the direction he had pointed. They all followed. I spotted the gleaming black car, and made an 'up' gesture with my hand, pushing at the air slightly. The trunk opened and I threw a whimpering Texan into the back.

"Hey no hard feelings, right lil' Dar-"

"Don't call me Darlin'." I interrupted, slamming the trunk closed. I turned, to see three teenagers shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, Tanith biting her lip and looking at me expectantly, and Skulduggery and Ghastly seemingly in silent conversation.

"Val-" Tanith started.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do. Instead of killing you, I'm gonna get Fletcher to follow you around for a week - _mercilessly._"

Her face fell, "Kill me! Please!" She yelled, but I could hear a smile in her voice.

"I'll tell him you said that." I told her, struggling to keep a straight face. I clamped a hand over my mouth as I started to laugh. Tanith threw down her sword and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you, Val."

"You too Tan. I was only gone for a week, though." I pulled back and turned towards the Cullens. "You you know everything? Well, what was the whole 'vampires' thing about?" I asked them.

None of them said anything, and Skulduggery spoke up. "Their different from Dusk and Caelan. They don't shed there skin, or loose control every night. It's quite odd to find them here in Ireland - Haven't had a few over here in years."

"... This world just gets weirder." I said, looking at my mentor.

"Yes, yes it does." He agreed.

"Valkyrie-" Alice started, which caused me to raise an eyebrow at the use of my taken name, but I said nothing. She continued, "Can we still be friends?"

Oh my God, she looked like a kicked puppy. "I never knew we were, but sure." I said with a childish grin.

"Great!" Alice basically flew at me, wrapping her arms around my torso. She's so small, I had to actually _bend down _a little to hug her. I looked up to see Rosalie about to say something, and by the look in her eye it was not going to be friendly. I pulled away from Alice, who danced back over to her siblings.

"No, Rosalie, if you don't want to be friends we don't have to be. Yes, Rosalie, I will not tell anyone of your secret, even if you speak of mine." I answered the questions I knew were coming, and she nodded slightly stepping back. "But if you do speak of our secret, me and Skulduggery might be the ones to arrest you." I smiled at her innocently, and she glared. I could here Tanith and Skulduggery chuckling. My eyes to Edward, and he was looking somewhat troubled. Like he was having an inner battle.

"Whats up, Eddie?" His eyes snapped to mine, and I barely had time to register what had happened before his lips crashed down on mine.

I could hear cheering and hooting, and laughter with encouraging - if embarrassing - words being shouted, but none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered, was that a _fucking vampire _was kissing me.

And that I'm pretty sure I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Look, I know this is awfully short. I just think that was a good place to end it. So I apologise.<strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>**  
>- INDIGO FATE<strong>


	7. Jelous Yet?

**Hope you like this... **

**I don't own Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Valkyrie's hand was securely in mine as we entered the old cinema, where a medic called Kenspeckle Grouse was apparently occupying a secret science lab. Or thats what Skulduggery Pleasant - A blood _living skeleton _- had informed us. He said he wanted Valkyrie to get a check up, seeing as she hadn't ate, or had a drink in a week, and had a few minor injuries. Rosalie and Alice had left, going home to alert Carlisle and Esme of the current situation.

"In here." Val said quietly, pushing open a door, and we walked into a small theatre, in which was a large screen projecting the image of an old black-and-white door. I raised my eyebrows at her, but she just smiled knowingly, and I looked up to see Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly pass through the door. My shoulders sagged.

"This is just _odd._" I grumbled. She laughed, a magical sound, and we made our way through the door, and into a gleaming white corridoor. It smelt like morphine and washing up liquid. Valkyrie led me down the hall, where through a silver door emerged a blonde boy, with the most rediculous hairstyle ever. I know my hair was messy, and stuck up at odd angles, but his was just _idiotic. _As soon as he saw Valkyrie, his eyes lit up, and walked over to us excitedly.

His eyes wondered up Valkyrie's body, and I stiffened out of jealousy, hatred growing in me for the small blonde boy. He was two things I loathed in one. He's another annoying person who I couldn't hear there thoughts, and another boy lusting over my mate.

How wonderful.

Note the heavy sarcasm.

"Fletcher." She greeted. So _this _was the annoying boy that everyone dissliked. I can see why.

"Hey V-Val." He stuttered. Well, time to ptu a stop to his hopes and dreams. I put my arm around Valkyrie's shoulders, and his eyes snapped to my face. I grinned crookedly at him. "Who's this?" He asked.

"My..." She glanced up at me, and I, knowing where she was going with it, nodded. "Boyfriend." Inside, I was dancing like Emmett whenever he beats Jasper at Call Of Duty. It doesn't happen very often.

Stifly, Fletcher nodded, holding out his hand. "Fletcher Renn. Teleporter." I shook his hand, and grinned.

"Edward Cullen. Vampire."

"Vampire?" He cried incrediously.

"Yes, Fletch. Now, I have to go see Kenspeckle. Do you know where he is?" Val sighed, irritated. Seething, Fletcher pointed down the hall. He threw a glare at me, before he walked on past us. "Sorry about that. And by the way, theres something you should know about my doctor." She said as we started to walk towards the end of the hall.

"What?"

"He's probably older than you, and Skulduggery."

"Oh please, I'm over a hundred, Valkyrie." I scoffed.

"Yeah, he's over four hundred." My mouth hit the floor, and my eyebrows hit the roof. "Magic allows us to live longer." She stated, and pushed open the silver door, revealing a high-tech hospital, that even Carlisle would be envious of. "Ah shit." I heard Valkyrie breath, before my attention was brought to Skulduggery and an old, white-haired man who I guess was Doctor Kenspeckle Grouse.

"-There you go, dragging her into trouble, getting her captured. Nearly killed! She's sixteen, Pleasant!" Kenspeckle shouted at the skeleton.

"She's fine. Valkyrie can look after herself - she doesn't need babysitting!" Skulduggery retorted.

"Yes. Because you decided to drop her into danger, from the age of _twelve._" Ok, I had to agree, that is a bit stupid. She was just a child. She _is _just a child.

"And she has survived all these years. She saved me from a different dimension. She. Can. Handle. Herself." Pleasant stressed.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Val.

"Yup." She sighed, before charging inbetween the two of them.

"Skulduggery, stop retorting. Kenpeckle, I appreciate the concern, but I love doing what I do. I'm fine. Haven't died yet." That didn't seem like a good thing to say, because the old man continued to yell.

"No, but you've come here missing teeth, unconscious, with broken limbs, deadly cuts, and you've been possessed by Remnants, and bitten by vampires!" Woah. Woah. Woah. That grabbed my attention.

"You've been bitten by a vampire?" I exclaimed. "How are you not one of us?" She shrugged.

"He fixed me." Val answered with a nod at the doctor. Kenspeckle, was, infact, looking paler than before.

"One of us..? Your a vampire?" He stuttered, looking at me.

"Ah yes, your fear of vampires. Whats the technical term for that again, Grouse?" Skulduggery asked, quite smug.

"Dying." He answered, and swallowed. I tried to smile.

"Don't worry - me and my family are different from your kind of vampires. We don't change into anything different at night - and we live on animal blood." I said calmly.

With a huff, the doctor decided to change to subject.

"Up on the bed, Valkyrie. I better see if your going to drop dead on us." Valkyrie nodded, and climbed onto a hospital bed. Kenspeckle waved a hand at us, signalling for us to leave.

"Wait, can Edward stay?" Val asked hesitantly, biting her bottom lip. I tried not to cry out in happiness right there. Reluctantly, Grouse agreed, and as the rest left I walked over to where he was working on her. As he workled quickly, stitching up cuts and testing her reflexes, Valkyrie didn't even batt an eyelid.

"How many times do you come here a month, Val?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. Kenspeckle warily glanced at our intwined fingers. I guess he didn't like me.

"Far to often to count." She said jokingly. I smiled, but, without glancing up from a cut along Val's shin, Kenspeckle spoke up.

"She's not joking."

At my worrying glance, Valkyrie tried to reassure me. "It's fine. He fixes me up." I brought her hand to my lips, and kissed her fingers. I noticed the old man stiffen.

"I know. I'm aloud to worry, though, right?"

Valkyrie laughed. "I've known you for like two weeks, Cullen."

"Yeah, but I've been your boyfriend for a day." I said with a grin.

Kenspeckle grumbled something like 'Too young to have boyfriends. especially dead ones' which made us burst out into fits of laughter, despite the fact that the comment was aimed at me.

"There you go. You'll be right as rain in the morning."

"Thats it?" I exclaimed.

"Magic." Kenspeckle said, smiling slightly. He helped Valkyrie down. "Theres a good girl, now, can I trust you to stay out of trouble the rest of the week?"

"Yes... Probably not." Valkyrie admitted. He shook his head and walked away muttering. I opened my mouth to say something, but Skulduggery's voice interuppted me.

"Valkyrie... Guild is here."

A look of annoyence crossed her face. "Great." She grumbled sarcastically, and started to walk out of the door. I fell into step behind her, put my arm around her waist.

"Who's Guild?" I asked.

"The grand mage." Val answered distastefully.

Well, that just sounds _fantastic._

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? <strong>

**Please Review! **

**- INDIGO FATE**


	8. Guild

**Hope you like this... **

**I don't own Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

We walked out into the hall, to see Skulduggery talking to a well-dressed man, who was looking rather distastefully over the skeleton's shoulder, and towards us.

"Cain." He said in acknolagement.

"Guild." Valkyrie replied, with the same buisness-like authority. I quickly realised this was her boss.

"Where's Sanguine?" Guild asked quickly.

"In the car, I thought I'd take him for a spin, just the two of us." Skul joked. Guild's face redened.

"Leave the jokes behind, Pleasant. You and your child of a partner work for me, remember that."

"Don't patronize me you-." Valkyrie started.

"Silence, Cain." He snapped. I growled. How dare he speak to her like that? He eyed me suspiciously. "Well, has little Valkyrie Cain got herself a boyfriend? How quaint. And a vampire, too." How the fuck does everyone know that?

She shrugged. "I'm not a fan of normal relationships. Thought a vampire would be more exciting." The two stared at eachother through narrowed eyes, a passionnate hatred shown for between them.

"Anway, the Texan's in the back of the Bentley. How about we take him to the cells?" Skulduggery asked, drawing their attention away from eachother. I pulled Valkyrie closer into my side, and kissed her cheek.

Guild huffed. "Yes, go get him and hand him over to the Cleavers. They'll take care of it." The skeleton guided him out of the hall, and Valkyrie let out a long breath.

"Thurid Guild gets on my last nerve." She grumbled.

"Why do you call everyone by their second name?" I asked.

"It's professional. I've been treated like an adult since I was about thirteen. The importance of respect and authority must've rubbed off on me. Not that I respect Guild. He's an arse."

"Did you like your old life?"

"No. It was too mundane. But then my Uncle died... _Everything _changed. I can't just walk down a street anymore. I have to look over my should for a threat, laugh at the ignorant bliss of mortals, and notice things that meant nothing to me before, but mean the world to me now."

"What like? Tell me what you miss."

"My parents. I rarely see them. They see me. See my reflection. I don't sleep very well, and if I do finally fall asleep, the nightmares come. I don't eat much. And I never have time to see other family members, or friends. The Reflection does it, and I recieve the memories. I wasn't even there for my first kiss." She sighed.

"What's it like, having the memories of something you've done?" I don't know why I continued to ask questions, but she was an interesting topic.

"... Weird. I can't explain it. Like it was a blurry experience - like I was there, but... Watching from the sidelines. I had to shoot my Reflection once. I re-lived it, mentally. Not a great experience. Any more questions?"

"How about we continue on Monday?"

"Sure, whatever." She finished with a yawn, "Skul better get back soon, he's my ride home."

"He has one Hell of a car." I said with a grin.

"Yeah. Just don't tell him that. He loves himself too much as it is." We both laughed, and for a moment... It was normal.

And Skulduggery came rushing down the hall. "Sanguine's escaped."

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie P.O.V<strong>

I stared at my partner, my mouth ajar.

"How?" I demanded.

"Travelled straight through the Bentley. Managed to get out of his shackles." Skul explained. "Guilds not a happy bunny. Look, I'll take you home... And I'll try and find him tonight."

"I'm going with you!" I insisted.

"Val, you need sleep, and food. I'll take her, Skulduggery, you go ahead and do your job." Edward said. I gaped at him. By the time I looked back at Skul, he was just turning out of the coridoor. I pushed away from Edward.

"Why the Hell did you do that?" I yelled.

"Because you need to sleep, Valkyrie!" He told me, grabbing my hands.

"But-" Edward's lips crushed against mine, silencing whatever complaint I was going to hurl at him. He pulled back, much to my dissapointment, and and picked me up bridal style.

"Trust me." He whispered, before everything around us blurred, and I realised that he was running. Holy shit, I thought as I stared at the ground rushing below us. It was like being on Tantih's motorbike - but worse. I buried my head in Edward's chest, fighting a wave of nausea. I felt his chest rumble, as if he was chuckling, and somehow managed to whack him.

We came to a halt, and I Edward put me down. We were outside my house. I looked around, my eyes scanning the area quickly, before running around the side of my house, so that I was below my bedroom window. Edward followed, curiosity sparking in his eyes. I shot him a wicked grin, before opening my hands, pushing at the air, and I shot upwards. I grabbed the window sill - breathed a sigh of relief that the window was open - and swung into my room. A second later, I heard a slight thump behind me.

"Nice room..." Edward commented. I snorted.

"Don't bull shit me, Cullen." I knew my room was a mess. I kicked some underware under my bed, and smiled innocently. The Reflection slowly sat up in bed, making Edward flinch and stiffen.

"Are you ready to resume your life?" It asked.

"Yeah." It climbed out of bed, and into my mirror. I touched the glass, and a weeks worth of memories hit me. I shuffled through them, the most exciting thing being Tanith telling the Cullens about us, and sighed.

"I don't know how the Reflection doesn't just die of boredem. It's life is crap. Turn away." I commanded, picking up an old football shirt and black shorts. Edward turned his back on me, and I quickly got changed. "Done."

I climbed onto my bed, and Edward smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cain." He flashed over, and gave me one final, sweet kiss before he dissapeared out my window.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sucked. I know.<strong>

**Review please!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	9. Can't I Be A Teenager?

**Hope you like this... **

**I don't own Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday. Before School.<strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

I hadn't seen Valkyrie all weekend, and I was starting to get a bit... impatient.

What if she had gone on another case?

What if she was unconscious in Kenspeckle's lab?

What if she-

"Edward! Calm down! Your making me crazy!"Jasper shouted from across the room. Esme sent me a concerned look. Her and Carlisle knew everything, because we couldn't really explain why we ditched school and I came home smelling like medical heroin and human.

"Tanith would've told you if something had happened." Alice pointed out. "And, I would've saw it." I nodded reluctantly. She was right. Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs, and I breathed a sigh of relief. We could finally leave! I flashed out to my car, and waited, impatiently tapping on the wheel until' my siblings climbed in.

I'm pretty sure I was going faster than usual.

When we got there, I couldn't see Valkyrie, but we were there early, and I couldn't see her Reflection. We waited, lounging around my Volvo.

Eventually I cought her sent and looked over to the school gates, where Valkyrie was coming in and listening to her Ipod, music that sounded like Green Day blasting through her earphones. She found my gaze and rolled her eyes, before making her way over to us. I didn't miss the glare Rosalie briefly sent, or the cold stare Valkyrie returned, but I chose to ignore it. Mostly because as soon as Val was in touching distance I practically yanked her closer, and she slung her arms around my neck, meeting my lips with her's. Gasps could be heard around the school grounds, and I smiled pulling away from Valkyrie and pullng her to my side, my arm around her waist.

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Boring." I answered truthfully, "And yourself?"

"The usual. We managed to get Sanguine just before he boarded a flight to Texas, fought, ended up in Kenspeckle's, saw my parents for all of two minuets, then filed a case report. Nothing big." She shrugged. I shook my head.

"Your rediculous." I told her.

"Nope, just awesome. That was a boring weekend. I've fought Gods before."

Emmett snorted. "Your a girl. You can't of fought Gods and lived."

"Well, I did. The Faceless Ones. They're these old Gods that wanted to enslave humans to the Mages, but the Ancients - Who I'm related to - beat the crap out of them and banished them from this dimension. I had to fight them when they came back. So, yeah, I saved all of your not-so-alive-lives."

I narrowed my eyes. "Whats the most dangerous thing you've done?" I asked.

"Questions again?" She groaned.

"I'm interested!"

"Well, it would have to be going to a different dimension to rescue Skulduggery, or battling a Zombie Horde." She paused as we gaped, and the bell sounded. "Alice, we've got first period together. Let's go." She grabbed Alice's hand and she let Valkyrie drag her off to their first lesson.

"You sure know how to pick'em." Emmett said, clapping a hand on my shoulder before walking off with Rosalie and Jasper. I rolled my eyes and made my way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie P.O.V<strong>

"Do Zombies really exist?" Alice chimed as we made our way to English.

"Yes." I sighed.

"What was the other dimension like?"

"Hot."

"What was... Your first boyfriend like?"

"How in the seven layers of Hell did you get from the magic world to my past relationships?" I whispered incrediously as we walked into the classroom. We sat at the back, and Alice looked at me expectantly.

"Well? What was he like?"

"A prick. With ridiculous blonde hair. Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I grumbled sarcastically, and turned to face the front as the teacher told us what to do.

At lunch, I walked to the canteen with Alice in comfortable silence. We walked over to our usual table. Just as I was about to sit down, I felt cold arms yank me to the side, and I landed on Edward's lap.

I twisted to look at him. "There is a perfectly nice seat right there."

He fucking pouted. "What, prey tell, is wrong with my lap?" He asked, staring me in the eyes.

"... Nothing." I sighed. I heard laughing and inclined my head to see Emmett chuckling at us. I rolled my eyes, and stuck my middle finger up at him.

"How mature of you, Stephanie." Jasper commented sarcastically. I grinned ruthlessly at him.

"I have an excuse to be immature. I spent my child years beating the crap out of people."

"Good point." He agreed, sitting down next to Alice. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but my phone buzzed.

Frowning, I took it out of my pocket and checked the screen. "Dammit, it's Skulduggery."

**Sanctuary need us, now. I'm coming to pick you up, I've got the Reflection in the back seat.**

**-SP**

"Shit! Just for once I'd like to be fucking teenager!" I cursed and stood up, despite Edward's attempt of keeping me on his lap. "I've got to go. Guild wants me and Skul at the Sanctuary."

"But-" Edward began, yet Alice intruppted.

"She'll be fine Edward, I've seen it."

"Seen it?" I asked, clueless.

"I can see the future. Jasper can feel and change emotions. Edward can read every mind but magic people's." She explained. I blinked, and was about to ask a question when my phone buzzed again.

**Valkyrie Cain! Hurry up!**

**-SP **

I winced. "I seriously have to go." I said. "Bye. My Reflection will turn up. I might see you tomorrow." I kissed Edward quickly before hurrying out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, and sorry I took so long. I couldn't think of anything.<strong>

**Review!  
><strong>

**- INDIGO FATE**


	10. Why Me?

**Hope you like this... **

**I don't own Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Thanks for the positive reviews, **

**Enjoy!**

**Valkyrie P.O.V**

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Santuary quickly, and practically sprinted in. What was so urgent that needed us here so desperately?<p>

Skulduggery and myself marched down the corridors, and I gave nods to mages I knew. Upon reaching the main desk, the worker took one glance at us, and nodded towards a door to the right.

Guild's office.

Skulduggery entered without hesitation - or even a polite knock - whereas I hovered in the doorway before I walked in. Guild was sat at his desk, leaning back and examing us carefully. Skul gracefully sat on one of the two chairs infront of the desk.

"Clones," He started, as I came in and sat next to my partner. "Over in an America, a group of insane mages have been creating clones of themselves. Creating a large army. We need you to go over there and stop them." I gaped. Leave Ireland? Leave my parents, my friends... Edward?

"Why aren't the American Sanctuary taking care of it?" Skulduggery asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ireland is more powerful than America. And, they demand your assistance - you are the best after all." Lie. He did not think we were the best. He still hated us from we suspected him of treason.

"When do we leave?" Said Skul, with more cheer than the situation needed.

I slouched back. Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Still Valkyrie P.O.V**

I walked to school slowly, head down, hands in pockets. Once I entered the school yard, I looked up to see Edward staring at me, looking somewhat worried. I tried to smile - I really did - but I'm pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. That didn't reassure him. I made my way over, and stood infront of him, head down.

"Hey." I breathed. I was aware that his siblings were watching just as closely as he was.

"Steph, whats wrong?" He asked, put a hand under my chin and gently lifting my face up. I swallowed.

Before I had met him, I would've jumped at the chance to leave on a case like this. But... I can't. Which is bad. Because it could possible resolve in death. My death.

"I'm leaving." I whispered, getting to the point as quickly as possble.

"What?" This time it was Alice.

"A case - over in America. They asked for me and Skulduggery to help. Some mages are creating an army, and we have to stop them."

"Can't the American's handle it?" Jasper asked. I gave him an almost cocky smile.

"I'm one of the best. They demanded our presence in the matter."

"I'm coming with you." Edward growled, pulling me into a hug.

"No, Edward - I couldn't let you do that. Your home is here, I'll be back in a few weeks. A month at the most. I'll be fine - just probably... Injured." My attempt at dry humour didn't work. His arms tightened around me possessively.

"Nope. No way. I'm coming with you. Maybe I can convince Carlisle to let us move back over there."

"I can't make you do that." I insisted - truth was, I wanted him to come. I desperately wanted him to come. I could see Jasper looking at me, doubt obvious in his eyes. He knew I desired Edward's company. Stupid Empath. I buried my face in his chest.

"Where in America are you going?" Edward asked.

"Forks - some town in Washington." **(The Cullens have been there before, but didn't live there before they moved to Haggard, 'K?) **

"We've lived there before." Emmett said.

"Yeah, we have a house over there! I bet we could go over with you." Alice chirped. I took a glance at Rosalie, who was silently fuming.

"I couldn't make you do that. I'll be fine, I'll miss you all, but - It's my job."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

After a Hell of a lot of arguing, I managed to convince Valkyrie to let me come with her. Just me, though, because she didn't want to cause trouble for the family. I didn't really care, as long as I was with her.

I leaned back in my seat, and looked out of aeroplane window. Valkyrie was asleep, with her head resting on my shoulder, and I could see Skulduggery watching us carefully. I knew he didn't really trust me, and everyone could tell that he thought of himself as a father figure towards her. Well, lucky for him, he was acting as our 'adoptive father'. Val wasn't happy about us going to Forks High, but I managed to calm her down before she dismembered her new dad.

An hour later, we arrived in America. I nudged Valkyrie, and she moaned for a minuet before I threatened to carry her. Then she was up on her feet in a flash. I rolled my eyes, standing up.

"Come on." Skul said, and we made our way out of the plane, and collected our bags. Skulduggery had transported his Bentley over here, and the gleaming black car was parked outside, waiting for us. We climbed in - me in the back, sadly - and Val sighed happily.

"I hate flying." She said, with a descreet glare towards the skeleton behind the wheel. He noticed.

"Why did you look at me like that?" He asked incrediously.

"Because your the reason I hate it. Remember? The time you basically just picked me up and started fucking flying?"

"Yes, I remeber. I was deaf for _hours_."

"You can fly?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Elemental thing." He answered half-heartedly.

"He didn't even warn me, just grabbed me and started to float rapidly upwards." Val grumbled.

"Your cute when your mad." I told her, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Fuck you, Cullen." She snapped jokingly. I fieghned hurt, and pouted. She turned her head to look at me, and her eyes zoned in my lips. And didn't move. I leaned forward, and our mouths almost touched -

So Skulduggery decided to speak up. "A girl, her given name is Alyx Marie, goes to Forks High. She's both Elemental and Necromancer, like you, Val." He paused at the glare we both sent him, "Only she's an expert in both. Her taken name is Siren Negative. She said she'll help us out. An excellent fighter, but the Sanctuary don't like her. She breaks too many rules and gets away with it too often. I thought you'd like her." He finished unphased.

"You always speak at the wrong moments, Skulduggery." Valkyrie muttered, and I slouched back in my seat. "And why do I know the name Alyx Marie already?"

The skeleton looked like her would've smirked, if he could. "Tanith's niece."

"Really?" Val gaped.

"Yup. She's British, but got arrested in America a few years back. She's supposed to stay in the states now." He paused, and we passed a town sign.

"And on that bombshell, we're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong>

**Review!**

**- Indigo Fate**


End file.
